TBMG:The Beginning
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Trunks.Bra.Marron.Goten.They have one thing in common:They are in a band.Find out what these four do while trying to make their band No.1!
1. Ch1:The Beginning

**TBMG**

Disclaimer:You all know this,so why even put one?Well,just in case,I don't own nothing except this story.And the band.And this goes out to all the following chapters of this story.

Author's Note:  
I'll try to not put alot of chapters unless you guys want me too.This had been in my mind for a long time and I just get all excited just thinking about what to write about.I hope this story will be a great hit!  
This goes out and dedicated to...You.

_**The Beginning **_

Trunks sat on the couch.He was drained from the gig they just had.

"Hey,Bra.Get me a drink will you?"

Bra put her hands on her hips."Excuse me? Why don't you just get up and get it yourself?!"

"Awww.I'm tired.Besides! I'm the one that does ALL the singing.Except maybe a couple of songs,but still! You do nothing but play the drums."

"So! I could get arthritis from all the banging of the drums."

"Hey,you are the one that decided that you wanted to do the drums.I didn't force you."

"OH yes you did! You said you would pay me and take me shopping without hassle! Remember!"

"Whatever.Just give me my water.Do that without hassle,please."

Bra just stomped and went into the kitchen.

"What happened now?" Marron said,walking into the hotel room.

"Yeah,we heard a lot of yelling outside."Goten said,following right after her.

"Bra is having one of her tantrums again."Trunks said,who was now laying out on the couch.

"I am not.You started it anyways."Bra said,handing out the cup of water.

"Thanks,SISTER!"Trunks said,snatching it away from her hand.

Bra took back the cup before he could even take a sip.

Trunks gave her a glare.

"Now,you would take it out of my hand the proper way AND without hassle!" Bra said.

Goten and Marron just looked at each other and sighed.

"These two would fight all night if we let them,don't you think?"Goten said,laying his arm on her shoulder.

Marron just nodded.

"Hey,come on."Goten said."Let's go to bed.We got to move tomorrow early morning."

"Where are we going this time?"Marron said.

Goten took out the schedule folder and skimmed through it.

"We are going to Florida."Goten looked up at her.

"Wow! Really! But that's like 16 hours away from here."Marron said.

"Yeah,but think of what we can do while we are over there! We can go to historic places,waterparks,theme parks,shopping outlets-"

"What! Shopping outlets!! Let's go now!!!" Bra said,holding the cup of water in the air.

Trunks was now on his knees begging for the water.

"Come on,Bra.I'm tired and really thirsty.Please,Please,Please,Please,can I have my water now?"

Bra thought about it._'Aww.I never seen him begged before.He looks so cute! Like a little puppy dog'_

"Ok.Here you go,brother."Bra handed him the cup.

"Thank you.Thank you.Thank you.Thank you!"Trunks gulped it down.

"Man,You weren't lying about you being thirsty."Bra looked at Goten."So,how about that shopping!" She asked all excited.

"Well,we don't leave until like 7 in the morning and then we will get there around 11 at night."Goten said adding.

"Don't forget to add the hours to get to the actual destination."Marron said.

"How long would that be?"Trunks said.

"You do the math."Goten added.

"I thought Florida was just an island."Bra said.

They all looked at her.

"How stupid can you be! Florida is big! There alot of places like Daytona, Orlando, Miami, and The Keys."Trunks said.

"I thought I was the blonde one."Marron said,laughing.

"Shut up! I just didn't know ok!"Bra said all embarrassed.

"Aww.Is my lil sister mad?"Trunks said,making fun of her.

Bra jumped on him and wrapped her hands around his neck

"Say that again and I promise that I will kill you." Bra said kinda choking him.

Goten was cracking up.

"Why are you laughing?"Marron said to Goten.

"Those two can never go without a day of fighting.And it just looks funnier everytime they do."

Marron was now giggling.

"Yeah,your actually right."

Goten wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Marron just layed her head on his shoulder.

"Argh! You make me mad."Bra hit Trunks with a pillow.

"You started it!"Trunks sticked his tongue out at her.

"Do it again and see what happens!"Bra said.

Trunks sticked it out again and she caught it.

"I told you not to do it again!" Bra said,holding it in her hand.

Trunks was waving his arms in the air.

Bra let go of his tongue.

Trunks just put it back in his mouth and gave her a look.

"I told you not to mess with me."Bra sticked out her tongue now.

"Do it and see what I do to you."Trunks said.

Bra did it again.

Trunks held onto her and kissed her.

Goten and Marron were in shocked!

"M-m-m-marron,did you just see what I saw!"Goten tried to say.

"I-I-I-I think so."Marron said.

Trunks let go of Bra and looked into her eyes.

Bra did the same until...

"YOU PERVERT!!!!" Bra punched Trunks in the face.

Trunks just got up and laughed real hard.

"You should have seen the look in your face.You were all in love."Trunks said laughing.

"YOU-YOU!!! You are lucky that you are my-"Bra was cut off by a peck on the lips.

"YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING!!!" Bra yelled. on you guys.We better go to bed.We have to get a early start tomorrow."Marron said.

"Yeah! And we can go shopping!!!" Bra squealed.

"Yeah,and buy new outfits and bathing suits to swim."Marron joined her.

"Do you girls think about anything but shopping?"Trunks said.

"Hey.Florida is a nice place and the weather should be nice,so we can go swimming and the beach and, and, and ,and!!!!!" Bra squealed again.

"Come on.I'm so tired let's go to sleep."Goten said yawning.

"Great! So where do Marron and me sleep?" Bra said.

"You girls can get the sofa.Goten and I will sleep in the large, comfy, soft, delightful bed."Trunks said dreaming.

"WHATEVER! We get the bed.Girls need their beauty sleep."Bra said,crossing her arms.

"Beauty sleep my ass!!! Us,men,need our energy in the morning to help you girls with everything.Without hassle." Trunks smiled.

"Shut up.Now,get your sleeping stuff and get outside into the living room."Bra pointed toward the door which let out into the living room.

Trunks sticked his tongue out and laid on the bed.

"Your messing up our stuff!!!!" Bra said.

Trunks picked up something that was poking him.

"It's just a piece of junk anyway.Nothing important."

Bra went to his travelcase.

She found what she was looking for.

A smirk was on her face.

"Oh Trunks."Bra said,swinging the item in her hand.

Trunks looked up at her and got up so fast off the bed.

It was one of Trunks 'dirty' magazines.

"If you don't get out and fix the stuff on the bed the way it was,I'll tell mom you buy these nasty pieces of paper of ugly women.Or I'll tear each one piece by piece and mail it to your girlfriend.Which do you perfer?" Bra said.

Trunks fixed everything the way it was before he messed it up.

Once he finished,Bra examined the stuff.

"Very good,Trunks."

"Now,give me back the magazine and nothing gets messed up."

"Without hassle?"Bra said,smiling.

"Without hassle."Trunks said.

Bra scanned through the magazine.

"This is gross.How do you men get so excited over something like this.It is filled with nothing but ugly women and their fake bodies."She said flipping through the pages.

"They are not ugly."Trunks said pouting."And there bodies are not fake.They are nice, sexy, delicious and-"

"Fake."Bra cutted him off.

"Yeah right.Your just jealous."Trunks said,grabbing the magazine and hugging it.

"Whatever.My body is like 10 times better than all of theirs even put together."Bra said,standing in a pose.

Trunks looked up and down at her.

"Hmmmm.I don't know sister.What bra size are you?"Trunks said.

Bra just looked at him.

"Why are you asking me a question like that! I know what size I am, so don't worry about it."Bra yelled at him.

"Well then tell me what size you are and I'll compare."Trunks said.

"YOU PERVERT!" Bra slapped him across the face.

"What? All I wanted was what your bra size is!"Trunks rubbed his cheek.

"Hmph."Bra looked away.

Trunks then got up and went to the door.

"I'm a 32 D."Bra said.

Trunks looked at her and then smiled.

"But if you say anything to anybody,I promise that you will be hurt so bad,you won't even remember your own damn name got that!" Bra cursed.

Trunks just nodded and left the room.

He went into the bathroom.With the magazine.

Meanwhile,Goten was with Marron talking about what they would do in Florida.

"Yeah.I think it would be so much fun over there."Goten said.

"Yeah.So nice,that maybe Trunks would dump his girlfriend just to be with one over there."Marron said.

"Just like last time."Goten sighed.

"Yeah,when we went to New York and he had that one girl he met in California."Marron added.

"And he broke up with her to be with that one in New York."Goten sipped from his cup of soda.

"Exactly."Marron sipped on ice-cold cider.

'So there might be a possibility that Bra might have a better body than those girls'Trunk came out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"But if it those girls satisfy me,it's all good."Trunks said aloud.Not knowing that Marron and Goten were together on the couch.

"What were you saying Trunks?"Goten went up to him and elbowed him.

"N-nothing."

"Yeah,right you said,'If she satisfies me then it's all good.'"

"Did not!"Trunks was now blushing.

"Uh-huh.Sure.And what was it that you were thinking about Bra's body being better than those girls?"

"Goten! Stop reading my mind!"

"What were you saying about Bra's body?!"Marron said.

"What?!"Trunks didn't see Marron.

"Did someone say my name?"Bra came out in her sleepwear.

Trunks was going crazy.

"And what about my body?!"

Trunks fell to the ground.

"How am I suppose to get out of this one."

Marron and Goten just sighed.

Bra just stood there,poking at her brother.

**Author's Note:  
**So how what it? Was it good? Was it funny? Want to know what happens next?

Great! Because there is another chapter coming right up! Just need to do grammar check.  
I'll be waiting...Come back for part 2!

Oh yea,and before I forget.This band doesn't really exsist only in my mind.  
BUT...  
You can be able to meet them.Why in their website of course!  
Though it is still under contruction,TBMG will now be on the internet.With there own website and everything!  
It'll be great right?

There will be Fanfics,fanart,pictures of them together and some made up songs that I think they could sing.I would do real ones,but that would be taking someone elses work.

If you would like to submit some stuff like pictures,fanart,songs,and/or fanfics.That would really help alot! - I will even personally make a award just for you!

Just send them at my e-mail.Which won't show up here for some reason.Leave a comment and give me your e-mail if you are willing to send something.That way I will give you my e-mail and you can send it there.And all is done! Of course,I will need it anyway if I am going to send you the award you will get that I will make for you.

Next Time:

The band goes to Florida! Time to hit the waves.The sand.A couple of stores.And some competition.

Who will win? I think we all know this,so HOW does our band win?

When it involves two hot chicks trying to take Trunks and Goten away to put them in their band,'_The Crude But Beautiful.'_?

Find out next time!


	2. Ch2:Were In Florida

TBMG 

Author's Note:YES! Chapter 2 finally up! And I am still excited! Though I didn't really get anybody to read Chapter 1 yet.And I even waited for 6 months and nothing. Maybe once I add this chapter maybe I get atleast one person to read it.Hopefully.Although,on goes the story!

Disclaimer:See chapter 1..:wink:.

It was around 5 in the morning,and everyone was still asleep.

Trunks ended up staying on the sofa.

Goten on the loveseat.

Marron and Bra shared the same bed.

Trunks alarm clock on his watch started ringing.

Trunks ignored it.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!!!

"Argh! Stupid Watch!" Trunks pushed the button to turn it off.

Goten woke up rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it,Trunks?"

"5:02."Trunks was getting comfortable again.

"Oh my! Come on! We got to go.We got a long trip ahead of us."

"I'm all ready for some fun and sun!"Bra said already by the door.

"For shopping,there is no stopping you."Marron said,packing up her personal items.

"Oh h-e-double L no!"Bra said,dancing around the hotel.

"You are so crazy,Bra."Marron said now by the front door.

"Anything I can do for you,Goten?"

"Naw.I got it.Thanks Marron."he gave her a smile.

She smiled back at him.

"Why don't you guys just go out if you like each other so much."Bra said starring at the two.

"I told you guys.Goten and I made a promise to each other that no matter how much we adore each other,we must never date because of the band.Just imagine that if Goten breaks up with me or something happens between me and him that we will never forgive each other for,that will mess everything up.The band.Our friendship.And what we have now."Marron looked at Goten.

"But that shouldn't stop you guys from dating.I don't think either of you guys are that dumb to break each others heart.Marron you are to soft and Goten.You are alright.Just keep your eyes to yourself and all should go well.You know."Bra said.

"Yeah.But we will date one day maybe.Hopefully."Marron blushed.

Goten looked at her.

"You mean it? So then you will date me one day."

"Of course.I love you."

Goten and Marron exchanged glances once more.

"Alright! Enough with this mushy stuff!"Bra screamed.

"You are something else,Bra."Marron grabbed her stuff again.

And they all left to go board on the bus.

Trunks and Goten we putting there belongings in the bus.

Even the girl's baggage.

Bra and Marron were standing outside but on the other side of the bus.

"You know what Marron."Bra asked her.

"What is it?"

"Even though you and Goten aren't going out.Do you guys still do things that boyfriends and girlfriends do?"

"What are you saying!"Marron blushed.

"I'm saying do you and Goten make out and stuff?"

"What makes you say things like that!"

"Oh,I'm just curious is all.So do you?"

"Um.Well."

"You do! OH MY GOSH! Since when!"

"You can't tell no one Bra!"

"Ok.Whatever.Since when!"

"Well,it was back when we where in Chicago.And we went to that once fancy place."

"Oh,when we weared those nice,cute dresses? And Goten couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

Marron blushed.

"Alright.We are ready to go."Goten said.

"What are you girls talking about?"Trunks said.

"Nothing."Bra said.

"Let's go."Marron said.

"But yes.That was the 15th time."Marron whispered to Bra.

Bra stopped walking.

"I thought that was the first!"

Marron laughed.

"You have no idea."

They all boarded the bus and where on their way to Florida.

While they were on the bus,everybody did their own thing.

Bra laid on the air bed reading a magazine.

Trunks was reading his 'dirty' magazine.

In the bathroom.

And Goten was studying with Marron.

"This looks hard.What institute are you planning to attend?" Goten said,looking at her books.

"Oh.I don't know yet.But I really don't care as long as it teaches me the right things that I need to know to become a professional business women."

"Wow.That's great Marron.That's why you are so smart.And a cute smart girl at that."

Marron blushed at his words.

She didn't know what to say or do.

A couple of minutes later,Trunks was out of the bathroom.

"I sure do hope that you washed your hands right?" Bra said with a disgusted face.

Trunks stretched and laid beside her.

Wrapping his arms around her.

"Ewwwww!Please tell me that you washed your hands!" Bra said,rolling over to the other side.

"Aww,sis.Your hurting my we hug."Trunks said,grabbing her and holding her tight.

"Did you wash your hands! Answer me!"

"Maybe.Maybe not.Only for you to find out."

"Like I do.Get away from me."

"Oh! You hurt my feelings so. How much pain is in my heart.All because me sister ignores me and tells me to go away.oh.The pain!" Trunks said.

"Are you guys really Brother and Sister?"Marron turned to them.

"Of course we are not-"

"Yes.We are."Trunks cut off Bra's sentence.

"Excuse me! I think she was talking to me!"Bra yelled at him.

"Well,I think she wanted to know so I answered her first!"Trunks yelled back.

"You liar! You cut me off while I was telling her! Why not tell her the truth,huh? You scared!"

"Don't try me,Bra.Your really starting to push buttons that I think you wouldn't want to push."Trunks said,saying it innocently.

"Scardy Saiyin! Scardy Saiyin!"

Trunks grabbed her and put his hand to her face.

"Big deal."

"I didn't wash my hands." Trunks said,smiling.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Bra got up immediately and took off running around the bus.

"Would you guys stop it! Marron is trying to study here!"Goten yelled at both of them.

"It's alright.I'm fine,Goten."Marron said sweetly.

"Oh,sure! Help your future girlfriend."Bra said.

"Your just jealous."Goten said.

"Jealous of what!" Bra yelled at Goten.

"Because Marron is going to college a be a great business women."Goten said proudly.

"Whatever.All that she might do to you is give you guitar insurance!" Bra said crossing her arms.

"I hear envyness come out of your voice,Bra."

"Whatever! Leave me alone! I'm going to bed.Maybe we might get to Florida faster that way."

"Maybe if you shut up,we will get there faster too."Trunks whispered.

"What did you say?!" Bra said with fire in her eyes.

Trunks just smiled.

"I think we should all just take it easy."Marron said.

"Yes.Enjoy your one day vacation."Goten said.

"I'll enjoy it when we actually get there.I got me to buy some cute outfits for our next gig tour."Bra said.

"Is it just me or did I here a voice that I think should be ignored." Trunks said.

Bra looked his way.

"Enough!" Marron yelled.

Everyone looked at her scared.

"Thank You."Marron smiled sweetly and went back to work on her assignment.

"Stupid."Bra whispered to Trunks.

"Dumbace"Trunks whispered back.

"Stop."Goten said.

"Buttmuncher."Bra whispered again.

"Stick licker."Trunks responded back.

"You guys,don't let Marron hear you guys talking bad stuff.You know how she is with those things."Goten said.

"Let me hear what?"Marron said,taking off her headphones.

"Nothing."Goten said.

"Just that we got about 16 more hours to go!"Trunks said.

Bra hit him up-side the head.

"We are almost there actually,no thanks to you."

"Actually Bra.We do have like about 16 more hours."Goten said.

"Just-SHUT UP!"Bra said and went to fall back asleep.

And then,everybody went back and did there own thing.

Finally,they arrived at Orlando Florida.

"Wow! Is this our hotel!" Bra said,grabbing her things.

"Yes.It is.I can't wait to check it out!" Marron was all excited.

"Alright guys.I got the room key." Goten said.

"Alright man.Lets do this!"Trunks took the key and took off running.

Then suddenly he stopped.

He glanced around but there were four seven-story buildings.

"Umm.Goten?"Trunks said.

"Yea?"

"WHERE THE HECK IS OUR ROOM AT?!"

"I guess we walk it until we find it."

"BUT THERE ARE 4 BUILDINGS! AND THEY ARE 7 STORIES HIGH!"

"Calm down.We'll find it.Unfortunately."Marron exclaimed.

"Hello teens!" a guy said.

He was driving what look like a golf car.

"Can I drive you to your room?" the guy said.

"Alright! Lets drive!"Trunks said.

"Aww.But we drove 16 hourse here.If I sit once more then my butt will hurt and be sore."Bra whispered to him.

"Well then you walk."Trunks said.

"WHAT?! You are going to let me walk by myself!"

"DUH! I thought you didn't want your butt to get sore."

"Hmph."

"Let's go."Trunks got onto the cart.

Goten and Marron followed.

"Your going to go with him!"Bra said.

"Come on Bra."Marron said

"No!"

"Come on.You gotta save your energy and your feet for our shopping spree tomorrow."

Bra didn't say another word and hopped into the cart.

"Where to you guys?"the guy said.

"To our room."Trunks said.

"Of course but what is the number of the building?"

"OH! haha.Goten you know it."

"Building number is 2."Goten said.

"You got it."

"Thanks Sir Goten."Marron said.

Goten just smiled.

"Oh Yes.Thank you Sir Goten."Trunks said.

Goten slapped Trunks upside his head.

"Forget you too!"Trunks said,rubbing the back of his head.

"What's your name mister driver?"Bra said randomly.

"The name is Scott.And what are you guys here for? Summer vacation?"

"Nope.We are.TBMG."Bra said.

"Oh.What is that a school group?"

"WE ARE A BAND YOU DIMWIT!"

"Sorry.So are you guys like this big,world-wide band?"

"Yes.WE are very popular.We are going to win the world-wide national competition!"

"Ah.I'll vote for you guys.We never had any bands here."

"Really? Wow."

"We are going to play at the restaurant right here.Maybe you should come and check us out."Marron said.

"Cool.I might do that."

They finally arrived at the building.

"There you go.Have fun you guys!"

"Thanks so much."They all said.

They went up to there room.

"WOW!"Bra said.

"Oh my! This is nice! Better than any other place we have been to!"Marron said.

"LOOK! A big screen TV!"Trunks said.

"Jacuzzi?"Goten said.

"What?"Trunks replied.

"Jucuzzi.In our room."Goten pointed to the bathroom.

Both of the girls squealed.

"This is going to be the best vacation."

END OF CHAPTER 2

Hello everyone! I know that in the last chapter I said that they were going to have fun and everything but that is coming up real soon.

And they still have to meet the competition and everything.But it will be getting good.

I got alot of ideas.

But still-  
No one has read my story.T-T

That sucks.I thought it would get alot of reviews.

Oh well.

Hope you still like it and enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it.

I am also accepting submissions for the website for the band.

Yep.The website is still under construction and it needs alot more for it to be open so if you can please help me out!

Awards will be given out!

If you need the e-mail on were to send your submissions or have any questions,write me here and I'll be sure to reply.

Thanks alot and until chapter 3!

.Ishtar.


End file.
